The present invention relates to a system and method of recording and displaying in context of an image a location of at least one point-of-interest in a body during an intra-body medical procedure, and, more particularly, to a system and method which enable to simultaneously obtain location data of the body, of a catheter inserted into the body and of an imaging instrument used to image the catheter and the body, to thereby record and display in context of the image the location of the at least one point-of-interest in a body even when the relative location between any of the above locatable items is changed.
In many cases patients undergo procedures in which a catheter is inserted into their body (e.g., into a body cavity, such as, but not limited to, heart, lung, kidney, liver, bladder and brain cavities). It is in many cases desirable to follow the location of the catheter within the body. This is especially the case when the catheter is a probe designed to collect local information from within the body (e.g., record electrical activity) and/or to perform a local treatment within the body (e.g., ablation). In such cases, it is important to precisely locate the catheter within the body, such that the local information collected has value and/or the treatment is applied at the appropriate location. To this end, methods have been developed in which an imaging apparatus is employed to provide an image of the body, whereas a locating implement combined with location implements (e.g., transmitters or receivers of electromagnetic or acoustic waves) to which the locating implement (receiver or transmitter, respectively) is compatible, and which are attached to the body of the patient and to the tip of the catheter, are employed to determine the location in space of the catheter and preferably also the body of the patient. However, the prior art fails to teach the co-establishment of the location of the imaging apparatus or the image coordinates, such that points-of-interest in the body are recordable, displayable and most importantly projectable onto an image of the body of the patient taken from another angle during the same procedure or during another, later procedure.
The following discussion of prior art, as well as most of the embodiments discussed hereinunder, focus on cardiac applications where the applicability of catheter probes in combination of imaging has found many uses.
About 150,000 patients in the U.S. and about a similar number of patients in other parts of the globe who suffer from cardiac arrhythmia are treated in an electro-physiology (EP) laboratory each year. Most of these patients undergo a procedure in which selected portions of their heart tissue are ablated.
Cardiac arrhythmia is the result of improper progression of electrical signals for contraction along the heart tissue. The common cases of cardiac arrhythmia include accessory pathways, ventricular tachycardia, supra ventricular tachycardia, AV node reentry and atrial tachycardia.
In addition, some atrial fibrillation symptoms, as well as arterial flutter symptoms, are also treated by ablation.
Until recently, fibrillation and non-typical flutter were treated by the implantation of a defibrillator (ICD). However, recent studies show that maze procedures, as well as other forms of tissue ablation, may also be effective.
A typical EP laboratory includes the following equipment: A steerable X-ray transillumination device, typically a C-mount transluminance fluoroscope; an electrocardiogram unit for recording electric signals obtained by ECG and by electrodes inserted into the heart via catheters to record inner heart electric signals; a radio-frequency unit to effect ablation via RF electrode also engaged with one of the catheters; a pacemaking unit, also operable via one of the catheter; and a computer and display unit for recording and presenting in real-time the electric signals derived from the heart of the patient.
Each procedure involves a staff including at least one and typically two physicians, at least one technician, and a nurse. One of the physicians inserts, advances and steers the catheters within the body of the patient, while the other operates the computer and the other equipment. The tips and distal portions of one or more (typically two) reference catheters are inserted into acceptable reference locations within the heart, typically the coronary sinus (CS) and/or to the right ventricular apical (RVA). The reference catheters include electrodes which measure reference electric signals from the inner surface of the heart tissue. The RVA catheter typically also serves to measure signals of the His boundle. A steerable mapping/ablation/pacemaking catheter in also inserted into the heart and serves to collect electric signals for mapping the electrical activity within the heart, for pacemaking and, in some cases, for ablation of selected locations in the heart. These data may be used as an electrophysiology real time imaging of the heart.
During the procedure, the heart region is transilluminated via the transillumination device and the catheters described are inserted into the heart from the inferior vena cava or the superior vena cava to the right atrium and, if so required, through the tricuspid valve to the right ventricle. Operation in the left portion of the heart is performed via Fossa ovalis to the left atrium and further through the Mitral Valve to the left ventricle. In most cases the problem causing cardiac arrhythmia is known and the procedure is pre-planned. Accordingly, electric signal mapping of the region of interest is effected to locate the precise point to be ablated. Following ablation, the heart is typically triggered by the pacemaking unit to a series of contractions to see if the ablation solved the problem. In many cases the ablation procedure is repeated a number of times until a desired result is achieved.
According to the present methodology, knowing the three dimensional location of the steerable catheter tip within the heart cavity depends on a large number of data parameters and visual memorization and is therefore highly subjective. It is clear that movements of the catheter along the transillumination lines (Z axis) are not at all detectable since the image is two dimensional. In addition, the heart tissue itself is transparent to X-rays and it is therefore hardly or not at all imageable. The reference catheters serve an important function in this respect. While the position of the mapping/ablation/pacemaking catheter along the X and Y axes is provided by the transillumination image, the position of that catheter along the Z axis is evaluated by the steering physician according to the electrical signals recorded therefrom as compared to those signals recorded by the reference electrodes. Thus, the three dimensional location of the mapping/ablation/pacemaking catheter is subjectively established by experience, memorization and analysis of a large number of data parameters as opposed to objective criteria. These difficulties are more critical when it is required to return accurately to a location already mapped for further treatment. It is further more critical to be aware of changes in catheter location during ablation, at which time the catheter""s own electric signals mapping function must be turned off and therefore it provides no locational indications. In solutions preceding the current invention, completely undetectable and undesirable location shifts during ablation are sometimes experienced.
A catheter which can be located in a patient using an ultrasound transmitter allocated to the catheter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,595 and in the technical note xe2x80x9cUltrasonically marked catheter, a method for positive echographic catheter position identification.xe2x80x9d Breyer et al., Medical and Biological Engineering and Computing. May, 1985, pp. 268-271. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,486 discloses a catheter which can be located in a patient using non-ionizing fields and superimposing catheter location on a previously obtained radiological image of a blood vessel.
There is no discussion in either of these references as to the acquisition of a local information, particularly with electrical activation of the heart, with the locatable catheter tip and of possible superimposition of this local information acquired in this manner with other images, particularly with a heartchamber image.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,489 teaches an apparatus and method for the treatment of cardiac arrhythmias directed to a method for ablating a portion of an organ or bodily structure of a patient, which comprises obtaining a perspective image of the organ or structure to be mapped; advancing one or more catheters having distal tips to sites adjacent to or within the organ or structure, at least one of the catheters having ablation ability; sensing the location of each catheter""s distal tip using a non-ionizing field; at the distal tip of one or more catheters, sensing local information of the organ or structure; processing the sensed information to create one or more data points; superimposing the one or more data points on the perspective image of the organ or structure; and ablating a portion of the organ or structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,000 teaches endocardial mapping and ablation system for introduction into a chamber of the heart formed by a wall and having a passage leading thereto comprising a catheter probe having a distal extremity adapted to be positioned in the chamber of the heart. The catheter probe is comprised of a plurality of flexible longitudinally extending circumferentially spaced-apart arms adapted to be disposed within the chamber of the heart. Electrodes are carried by the arms and are adapted to be moved into engagement with the wall of the heart. Markers visible ultrasonically are carried by the arms for encoding the arms so that the one arm can be distinguished from another. An ablation catheter is carried by and is slidably mounted in the catheter probe and has a distal extremity movable into the chamber of the heart while the catheter probe is disposed therein. The ablation catheter has control means whereby the distal extremity can be moved independently of movement of the catheter probe while the distal extremity of the catheter probe is in the chamber of the heart. An ablation electrode is carried by the distal extremity of the ablation catheter. Ultrasonic viewing means is carried by the distal extremity of the ablation catheter. The distal extremity of the ablation catheter is movable into positions to view ultrasonically the markers carried by the arms of the catheter probe so that the arms can be identified and the spacing of the arms can be ascertained.
Additional prior art of relevance includes WO 97/25101, WO 98/11840, WO 97/29701, WO 97/29682, WO 97/29685 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,108. It will be appreciated that U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,409,000 and 5,662,108, both are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, teach real time electrophysiology imaging.
However, the above cited prior art, and in particular U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,489 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,000, which in some aspects of the present invention are considered the closest prior art, fail to teach establishment of the location of the imaging apparatus employed. This, in turn, is associated with a major limitation because it is in many cases advantageous to image the patient from different angles, so as to obtain images of different planes thereof. Yet, any catheter location data (point-of-interest) recorded in context of an image obtained from a certain relative orientation is non-projectable onto images obtained from other orientations, because the location in space of the imaging device is not monitored or established.
In addition, during ablation procedures as described hereinabove, it is in many cases advantageous to know an exact former ablation point, because if the application of ablation was either to an excessively small area, or non-precise, it is required to reablate tissue close to the ablated area. The above apparatuses and methods, while teaching the recording of heart functionality for identifying active sites therein, fail to teach the recording of other points-of-interest, such as, but not limited to, points to which ablation has been applied, therefore preventing the accurate relocation of such sites for nearby ablation as required from time to time.
Furthermore, as further detailed hereinunder, the records, obtained using the above apparatuses and methods, cannot be retrieved and used in later procedures applied to the same patient, whereas according to some of the embodiments according to the present invention such ability is realized.
The ability to record points-of-interest will also find benefits in percutaneous myocardial revascularization (PMR) in which holes are drilled into the heart muscle to provide for the creation of new blood vessels, also known as angiogenesis, in the heart""s muscle and particularly in an ischemic portion of the heart""s muscle. The exact spacing and positioning of the holes, and potentially their angle relative to the tissue, is crucial and can be monitored using the method and system according to the present invention in a better way as compared with the prior art.
The ability to record points-of-interest will also find benefits in other transcatheter methods for encouraging such angiogenesis, including, but not limited to, cell transplantation and the application of proteins, such as growth hormones to selected regions in the body. The spacing, positioning and/or angle of the application of such treatments are important and can be monitored using the method and system according to the present invention in a better way as compared with the prior art.
The present invention also finds uses and advantages in flexible catheters and flexible electrodes (as opposed to solid instruments or probes) based cerebrovascular and neurosurgical procedures that are performed in combination with some form of imaging. In particular, the present invention is advantageous when corrective procedures are applied to the same patient at a later date, due to the ability to precisely return to an old location where treatment has been applied in the past.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a method and system devoid of the above limitations. Especially, there is a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a system and method which enable to simultaneously obtain location data of the body of a patient, of a catheter inserted into the body of the patient and of an imaging instrument used to image the catheter and the body, to thereby record and display in context of an image generated by the instrument the location of at least one point-of-interest in the body even when the relative location between any of the above locatable items is changed.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of displaying at least one point-of-interest of a body during an intra-body medical procedure, the method comprising the steps of (a) establishing a location of the body; (b) establishing a location of an imaging instrument being for imaging at least a portion of the body; (c) defining at least one projection plane being in relation to a projection plane of the imaging instrument; (d) acquiring at least one point-of-:interest of the body; and (e) projecting said at least one point-of-interest on said at least one projection plane; such that, in course of the procedure, the locations of the body and the imaging instrument are known, thereby the at least one point-of-interest is projectable on the at least one projection plane even in cases whereby a relative location of the body and the imaging instrument are changed.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a system for recording and displaying at least one point-of-interest of a body during an intra-body medical procedure, the system comprising system of displaying at least one point-of-interest of a body during an intra-body medical procedure, the system comprising (a) a mechanism for establishing a location of the body; (b) a mechanism for establishing a location of an imaging instrument being for imaging at least a portion of the body; (c) a mechanism for defining at least one projection plane being in relation to a projection plane of the imaging instrument; (d) a mechanism for acquiring at least one point-of-interest of the body; and (e) a mechanism for projecting the at least one point-of-interest on the at least one projection plane; such that, in course of the procedure, the locations of the body and the imaging instrument are known, thereby the at least one point-of-interest is projectable on the at least one projection plane even in cases whereby a relative location of the body and the imaging instrument are changed.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of recording and displaying at least one point-of-interest of a body during an intra-body medical procedure, the method comprising the steps of (a) establishing a location of the body; (b) establishing a location of an imaging instrument being for imaging at least a portion of the body; (c) defining at least one projection plane being in relation to a projection plane of the imaging instrument; (d) inserting a catheter into the portion of the body and establishing a location of the catheter; (e) advancing the catheter to at least one point-of-interest in the portion of the body and recording a location of the at least one point-of-interest; and (f) projecting the at least one point-of-interest on the at least one projection plane; such that, in course of the procedure, the locations of the body and the imaging instrument are known, thereby the at least one point-of-interest is projectable on the at least one projection plane even in cases whereby a relative location of the body and the imaging instrument are changed.
According to still another aspect of the present invention there is provided a system for recording and displaying at least one point-of-interest of a body during an intra-body medical procedure, the system comprising (a) a mechanism for establishing a location of the body; (b) a mechanism for establishing a location of an imaging instrument being for imaging at least a portion of the body; (c) a mechanism for defining at least one projection plane being in relation to a projection plane of the imaging instrument; (d) a mechanism for establishing a location of a catheter insertable into the portion of the body; (e) a mechanism for recording a location of at least one point-of-interest via the location of the catheter by advancing the catheter to the at least one point-of-interest in the portion of the body; and (f) a mechanism for projecting the at least one point-of-interest on the at least one projection plane; such that, in course of the procedure, the locations of the body and the imaging instrument are known, thereby the at least one point-of-interest is projectable on the at least one projection plane even in cases whereby a relative location of the body and the imaging instrument are changed.
According to an additional aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of navigating a catheter""s tip to at least one point-of-interest in a body during an intra-body medical procedure, the method comprising the steps of (a) establishing a location of the body; (b) establishing a location of an imaging instrument being for imaging at least a portion of the body; (c) defining at least one projection plane being in relation to a projection plane of the imaging instrument; (d) inserting a catheter into the portion of the body and establishing a location of the catheter; (e) projecting at least a portion of the catheter on the at least one projection plane; (f) acquiring at least one point-of-interest of the portion of the body; (g) projecting the at least one point-of-interest on the at least one projection plane, such that, in course of the procedure, the locations of the body, the catheter and the imaging instrument are known, thereby the at least one point-of-interest and the at least a portion of the catheter are projectable on the at least one projection plane even in cases whereby a relative location of the body and the imaging instrument are changed; and (h) navigating the cathetr""s tip to at least one of the points-of-interest.
According to yet an additional aspect of the present invention there is provided a system for navigating a catheter""s tip to at least one point-of-interest in a body during an intra-body medical procedure, the system comprising (a) a mechanism for establishing a location of the body; (b) a mechanism for establishing a location of an imaging instrument being for imaging at least a portion of the body; (c) a mechanism for defining at least one projection plane being in relation to a projection plane of the imaging instrument; (d) a mechanism for establishing a location of a catheter being insertable into the portion of the body; (e) a mechanism for projecting at least a portion of the catheter on the at least one projection plane; (f) a mechanism for acquiring at least one point-of-interest of the portion of the body; (g) a mechanism for projecting the at least one point-of-interest on the at least one projection plane, such that, in course of the procedure, the locations of the body, the catheter and the imaging instrument are known, thereby the at least one point-of-interest and the at least a portion of the catheter are projectable on the at least one projection plane even in cases whereby a relative location of the body and the imaging instrument are changed; and (h) a mechanism for navigating the cathetr""s tip to at least one of the points-of-interest.
According to further features in preferred embodiments of the invention described below, the system further comprising a mechanism for displaying a virtual image of the at least one point-of-interest in context of at least one image representing the at least one projection plane.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the system further comprising a mechanism for displaying a virtual image of the at least a portion the catheter in context of at least one image representing the at least one projection plane.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments displaying the at least a portion of the catheter in context of the at least one image is effected by averaging its location over at least one cardiac cycle and also throughout the cardiac cycle.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments displaying the at least a portion of the catheter in context of the at least one image is effected by averaging its location over at least one respiratory cycle.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments displaying the at least a portion of the catheter in context of the at least one image is effected by averaging its location throughout a respiratory cycle.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments displaying the at least a portion of the catheter in context of the at least one image is effected by averaging its location over at least one respiratory cycle and also throughout the respiratory cycle.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the system further comprising the a mechanism for displaying a virtual image of the at least a portion the catheter in context of the at least one image representing the at least one projection plane.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments establishing the location of the body is effected by attaching a location implement onto the body and establishing the location of the body via a locating implement.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the location implement and the locating implement form a locating system selected from the group consisting of electromagnetic locating system, magnetic locating system, acoustic locating system, and stereopair optical system.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments establishing the location of the body is effected by ensuring that the body is fixed at a known location during the procedure.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments establishing the location of the body is effected by image processing of features in an image provided by the imaging instrument.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the features are imageable markers made in contact with the body.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the markers are distinguishable from one another.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments establishing the location of the body is synchronized with a physiological activity of the body.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the catheter includes a plurality of electrodes for simultaneously collecting local electric information from inner walls of a heart cavity.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the catheter includes a strain gauge, a potentiometer and/or any other mechanism for measuring a leverage of a steering mechanism of the catheter.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the catheter includes a location implement locationable via a locating implement.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the location implement and the locating implement form a locating system selected from the group consisting of electromagnetic locating system, magnetic locating system and acoustic locating system.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the imaging instrument is a real-time imaging instrument.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the real-time imaging instrument is selected from the group consisting of ultrasound, fluoroscope, interventional magnetic resonance imaging and electrophysiology imaging.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the imaging instrument is a non-real-time imaging instrument.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the imaging instrument provides a primary image of the portion of the body.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the imaging instrument provides a secondary image of the portion of the body.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the imaging instrument is an electro physiological imaging system.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the imaging instrument is designed to provide an image which corresponds to a vitality map of a tissue.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the imaging instrument is adapted for simultaneously generating at least two images each of a different plane.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the non-real-time imaging instrument is selected from the group consisting of computer aided tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), positron emission tomography (PET) and three dimensional ultrasound.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments establishing the location of the imaging instrument is effected by attaching a location implement onto the imaging instrument and establishing the location of the imaging instrument via a locating implement.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the location implement and the locating implement form a locating system selected from the group consisting of electromagnetic locating system, magnetic locating system, acoustic locating system, and stereopair optical system.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments establishing the location of the imaging instrument is effected by image processing of features of the body and by location information regarding the features.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments establishing the location of the imaging instrument is effected by image processing of features of the body and by magnification information regarding the features.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the features are imageable markers made in contact with the body.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the features are imageable markers on the at least one catheter.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments establishing the location of the imaging instrument is effected by a positioning implement inherent to the imaging instrument.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the portion of the body is a cavity within the body.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the portion of the body is selected from the group consisting of heart, lung, kidney, liver, bladder, brain, colon and a blood vessel.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the virtual image of the at least a portion of the catheter is selected from the group consisting of a virtual image of a at least a portion of the catheter projected on the at least one projection plane, a virtual image of a direction of a portion of the catheter projected on the at least one projection plane, a virtual image of a curvature of at least a portion of the catheter projected on the at least one projection plane and a virtual image of an effect exerted on a tissue by the catheter projected on the at least one projection plane.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the catheter is a probing catheter including at least one sensor.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one sensor is selected from the group consisting of a sensor for sensing bio-physiology signals, a sensor for sensing electro-physiology signals, a sensor for sensing at least one bio-chemical constituent, a sensor for sensing a bio-mechanical effect, a sensor for sensing a physiopathological character of a tissue and an imaging sensor.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the catheter is selected from the group consisting of a steerable catheter, a cardiac catheter, an electrophysiology catheter, an ablating catheter and a catheter exerting energy to a tissue.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the catheter includes an injection device.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the injection device includes an injection mechanism for injecting a substance or an object into the portion of the body, the substance or object is selected from the group consisting of a glue, micro-coils, micro-spheres, a contrast agent, a growth factor and cells.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the energy is selected from the group consisting of electromagnetic energy, non-coherent light energy, laser energy, microwave energy, mechanical energy, sound energy, ultrasound energy, heating energy and cooling energy.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the catheter includes an item selected from the group consisting of a stent delivery device, an expandable balloon, a lead, a mechanism of lead placement, an electrode, a mechanism for electrode placement and a guiding wire.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the catheter is selected from the group consisting of a guiding catheter, an endoscope, a needle, a surgical tool and a drill for drilling in a tissue of the body.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the catheter is selected from the group consisting of a catheter for treating fistulae, a catheter for treating arteriovenous malformation (AVM), a catheter for treating aneurism, a catheter for treating stenosis, a a catheter for treating sclerosis, a catheter for treating ischemia, a catheter for treating cardiac arrhytmia, a catheter for treating tremor, a catheter for treating Parkinson""s disease, a catheter for treating a tumor (either benign or malignant), a catheter for treating renal calculus or a catheter for treating stomach ulcer.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one point-of-interest is a reference point which is useful in context of a medical procedure and a point, a size and shape of which is indicative of treatment range applied.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments a plurality of the at least one point-of-interest are arranged in a line.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the line is selected from the group consisting of a closed line, e.g., a circle, a boundary line of an internal organ or a portion thereof, a line taken at a given direction along a body tissue and a boundary line between portions of a tissue having different bio-physiologic characteristic.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the bio-physiologic characteristic is selected from the group consisting of tissue vitality level, tissue blood perfusion level, tissue temperature level, tissue movement characteristic, tissue density level, tissue texture, tissue chemistry, tissue optical transparency level, local pressure level in the body portion and tissue impedance level.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one point-of-interest is selected from the group consisting of a portion of a blood vessel, a junction between at least two blood vessels and a displacement relative to another point-of-interest.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the medical procedure is for treating a medical condition selected from the group consisting of fistulae, arteriovenous malformation (AVM), aneurysm, stenosis, sclerosis, ischemia, cardiac arrhythmia, tremor, Parkinson""s disease, malignant tumor and a benign tumor.
According to yet a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of determining an angle between a surface of a body cavity and a catheter, the method comprising the steps of (a) establishing a location of the body; (b) defining a plurality of projection planes of the body; (c) inserting the catheter into the body cavity and establishing a location of the catheter; (d) projecting at least a portion of the catheter on each of the plurality of projection planes; and (e) projecting at least one line along the surface on the plurality of projection planes; such that, in course of guiding the catheter, the location of the body, the catheter and the line are known, thereby an angle between the catheter and the line is definable.
According to still a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a system for determining an angle between a surface of a body cavity and a catheter, the system comprising (a) a mechanism for establishing allocation of the body; (b) a mechanism for defining a plurality of projection planes of the body; (c) a mechanism for establishing a location of a catheter insertable into the body cavity; (d) a mechanism for projecting lo at least a portion of the catheter on each of the plurality of projection planes; and (e) a mechanism for projecting at least one line along the surface on the plurality of projection planes; such that, in course of guiding the catheter, the location of the body, the catheter and the line are known, thereby an angle between the catheter and the line is definable.
According to further features in preferred embodiments of the invention described below, the plurality of projection planes include at least two mutually perpendicular planes.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the method further comprising the step of displaying a virtual image of the catheter on at least one of the plurality of projection plane, whereas the system further comprising a mechanism of displaying a virtual image of the catheter on at least one of the plurality of projection plane.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the method further comprising the step of displaying a virtual image of the line on at least one of the plurality of projection plane, whereas the system further comprising a mechanism for displaying a virtual image of the line on at least one of the plurality of projection plane.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the method further comprising the step of displaying a virtual image of the line on at least one of the plurality of projection plane, thereby displaying an angle between the catheter and the line, whereas the system further comprising a mechanism for displaying a virtual image of the line on at least one of the plurality of projection plane, thereby displaying an angle between the catheter and the line.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention a mechanism is provided for displaying a virtual image of the at least a portion the catheter in context of at least one image representing the at least one projection plane.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments, the virtual image of the at least a portion of the catheter is selected from the group consisting of a virtual image of a at least a portion of the catheter projected on the at least one projection plane, a virtual image of a direction of a portion of the catheter projected on the at least one projection plane, a virtual image of a curvature of at least a portion of the catheter projected on the at least one projection plane and a virtual image of an effect exerted on a tissue by the catheter projected on the at least one projection plane.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the catheter is selected from the group consisting of a steerable catheter, a cardiac catheter, an electrophysiology catheter, an ablating catheter and a catheter exerting energy to a tissue.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the catheter includes an injection device.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the injection device includes an injection mechanism for injecting a substance or an object into the portion of the body, the substance or object is selected from the group consisting of a glue, micro-coils, micro-spheres, a contrast agent, a growth factor and cells.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the energy is selected from the group consisting of electromagnetic energy, non-coherent light energy, laser energy, microwave energy, mechanical energy, sound energy, ultrasound energy, heating energy and cooling energy.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the catheter includes an item selected from the group consisting of a stent delivery device, an expandable balloon, a lead, a mechanism of lead placement, an electrode, a mechanism for electrode placement and a guiding wire.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the catheter is selected from the group consisting of a guiding catheter, an endoscope, a needle, a surgical tool and a drill for drilling in a tissue of the body.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one point-of-interest is a reference point which is useful in context of a medical procedure and a point, a size and shape of which is indicative of treatment range applied.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments a plurality of the at least one point-of-interest are arranged in a line.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the line is selected from the group consisting of a closed line, aboundary line of an internal organ or a portion thereof, a line taken at a given direction along a body tissue and a boundary line between portions of a tissue having different bio-physiologic characteristic.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the bio-physiologic characteristic is selected from the group consisting of tissue vitality level, tissue blood perfusion level, tissue temperature level, tissue movement characteristic, tissue density level, tissue texture, tissue chemistry, tissue optical transparency level, local pressure level in the body portion and tissue impedance level.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one point-of-interest is selected from the group consisting of a portion of a blood vessel, a junction between at least two blood vessels and a displacement relative to another point-of-interest.
According to still an additional aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of recording and displaying in context of an image a location of at least one point-of-interest in a body during an intra-body medical procedure, the method comprising the steps of (a) establishing a location of the body; (b) inserting at least one catheter into a portion of the body, the at least one catheter including a first location implement; (c) using an imaging instrument for imaging the portion of the body; (d) establishing a location of the imaging instrument; (e) advancing the at least one catheter to at least one point-of-interest in the portion of the body and via a locating implement recording a location of the at least one point-of-interest; and (f) displaying and highlighting the at least one point-of-interest in context of an image of the portion of the body, the image being generated by the imaging instrument; such that, in the course of the procedure, the locations of the body, the at least one catheter and the imaging instrument are known, thereby the at least one point-of-interest is projectable and displayable in context of the image even in cases whereby a relative location of the body and the imaging instrument are changed.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a system for recording and displaying in context of an image a location of at least one point-of-interest in a body during an intra-body medical procedure, the system comprising (a) a first mechanism for establishing a location of the body; (b) at least one catheter insertable into a portion of the body, the at least one catheter being supplemented with a first location implement; (c) an imaging instrument for imaging the portion of the body; (d) a locating implement for locating the first location implement and for establishing a location of the at least one catheter; and (e) a second mechanism for establishing a location of the imaging instrument; such that, by inserting the at least one catheter into the portion of the body; using the imaging instrument for imaging the portion of the body; establishing a location of the imaging instrument; advancing the at least one catheter to at least one point-of-interest in the portion of the body and recording a location of the at least one point-of-interest; so that in the course of the procedure, the locations of the body, the at least one catheter and the imaging instrument are known, the at least one point-of-interest is projectable and displayable in a highlighted fashion in context of an image of the portion of the body generated by the imaging instrument even in cases where a relative location of the body and the imaging instrument are changed.
According to further features in preferred embodiments of the invention described below, the method further comprising the step of displaying a curvature of at least a portion of the catheter on the image.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least a portion of the catheter includes a distal portion of the catheter.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the portion of the body is a heart, the method further comprising the step of displaying the at least one catheter in context of the image.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments displaying the at least one catheter in context of the image is effected by averaging its location over at least one cardiac cycle.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments displaying the at least one catheter in context of the image is effected by monitoring and displaying the catheter""s location throughout a duration of a cardiac cycle.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments displaying the at least one catheter in context of the image is effected by monitoring and displaying the catheter""s location throughout a duration of a cardiac cycle and also averaging its location over at least one cardiac cycle.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments displaying the at least one catheter in context of the image is effected by monitoring and displaying the catheter""s location throughout a respiratory cycle and also averaging its location over at least one respiratory cycle.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the portion of the body is a heart, the at least one catheter includes two catheters at least one of which is an ablation catheter, the method serves for ablating an origin of cardiac arrhythmia.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments a location of cardiac arrhythmia is determined by an intersection of at least two directions formed between the two catheters when probing the heart.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments a tissue plane or structure is displayed in context of the image.
According to further features in preferred embodiments of the invention described below, the first mechanism includes a second location implement attachable onto the body, whereas establishing the location of the body is effected via the locating implement.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the second location implement and the locating implement form a locating system selected from the group consisting of electromagnetic locating system, magnetic locating system, acoustic locating system, and stereopair optical system.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the first mechanism is effected by ensuring that the body is fixed at a known location during the procedure.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the first mechanism is effected by image processing of features in the image.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the features are imageable markers made in contact with the body.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the first mechanism is synchronized with a physiological activity of the body.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one catheter includes a probing catheter.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one catheter having an ablation ability.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one catheter includes a sensor for sensing local information within the body.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one catheter includes a plurality of electrodes simultaneously collecting local electric information from inner walls of a heart cavity. In one example, the catheter includes a plurality of flexible longitudinally expanding circumferentially spaced-apart arms adapted to be disposed within a chamber of a heart. In another it includes an inflatable balloon supplemented with such electrodes.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one catheter includes a strain gauge, a potentiometer and/or any other mechanism for measuring a leverage of a steering mechanism of the catheter.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one catheter includes a plurality of first location implements along at least a part of its length, each of the plurality of first location implements is locationable via the locating implement.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the first location implement and the locating implement form a locating system selected from the group consisting of electromagnetic locating system, magnetic locating system and acoustic locating system.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the imaging instrument is a real-time imaging instrument.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the real-time imaging instrument is selected from the group consisting of ultrasound, fluoroscope interventional magnetic resonance imaging and electrophysiology imaging.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the imaging instrument is a non-real-time imaging instrument.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the imaging instrument provides a primary image of the portion of the body.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the imaging instrument provides a secondary image of the portion of the body.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the imaging instrument is an electro physiological imaging system.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the imaging instrument is designed to provide an image which corresponds to a vitality map of a tissue.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the imaging instrument is adapted for simultaneously generating at least two images each of a different plane.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the non-real-time imaging instrument is selected from the group consisting of computer aided tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), positron emission tomography (PET) and three dimensional ultrasound.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the second mechanism is effected by attaching a second location implement onto the imaging instrument and establishing the location of the imaging instrument via the locating implement.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the second location implement and the locating implement form a locating system selected from the group consisting of electromagnetic locating system, magnetic locating system, acoustic locating system, and stereopair optical system.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the second mechanism is effected by image processing of features in the image and by location information regarding the features.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the features are imageable markers made in contact with the body.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the features are imageable markers on the at least one catheter.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the second mechanism is effected by a positioning implement inherent to the imaging instrument.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one point-of-interest is within a heart in the body.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one catheter has treatment ability, whereas the at least one point-of-interest is at least one point treated by the at least one catheter.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the treatment is ablation or percutaneous myocardial revascularization (PMR), cell transplantation or the application of a growth hormone.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one point-of-interest is at least one point located at a displacement relative to the at least one point treated by the at least one catheter.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one catheter includes a sensor for sensing local information within the body, whereas the at least one point-of-interest is established in accordance with the local information.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the portion of the body is a cavity within the body.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the portion of the body is selected from the group consisting of heart, lung, kidney, liver, bladder, brain, colon and blood vessels.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments at least one of the locations is determined in at least three degrees of freedom.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments at least one of the locations is determined in at least four degrees of freedom.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments at least one of the locations is determined in at least five degrees of freedom.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments at least one of the locations is determined in at least six degrees of freedom.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one point-of-interest is highlighted in a distinctive fashion indicative of its nature or properties.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least one point-of-interest includes a plurality of points-of-interest all having-a common nature or property and are highlighted by a line connecting there amongst.
It will be appreciated that the information of the points-of-interest or of a landmark highlighted thereby is three-dimensional by nature. Thus, using the appropriate algorithms one can generate two images designed for three dimensional perception of depth by a viewer. Such images can, for example, be effected via the use of filtered or polarized light in combination with appropriate filtering or polarizing eye glasses worn by the viewer. Alternatively, head mounted display can be used to provide each eye of the viewer with a required image. In both cases, the viewer acquires a depth perception of the points of interest or landmarks highlighted thereby.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the system further comprising (f) at least one additional imaging instrument for imaging the portion of the body; and (g) a third mechanism for establishing a location of the at least one additional imaging instrument, so as to enable displaying and highlighting the at least one point-of-interest in context of at least one additional image of the portion of the body, the at least one additional image being generated by the at least one additional imaging instrument; such that, in the course of the procedure, the locations of the body, the at least one catheter are known, thereby the at least one point-of-interest is projectable and displayable in context of the at least one additional image even in cases whereby a relative location of the body is changed.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the image and the at least one additional image are projected in predetermined relativity.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments displaying and highlighting the at least one point-of-interest is effected in a context of at least two images of the portion of the body, the at least two images being generated by the imaging instrument or by a plurality, e.g., a pair, of imaging instruments, each is of a different plane of the portion of the body.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least two images are displayed simultaneously.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the at least two images are of at least two orthogonal planes.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the system further comprising a memory module for receiving and storing in memory the image data and/or the at least one point-of-interest data.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the locating implement is connected to the imaging instrument.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided an ablation device comprising (a) a first RF coil for generating ablating RF; (b) a second RF coil for sensing the ablating RF; (c) a comparator for comparing a sensed RF and a predetermined threshold.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided an ablation system comprising (a) an ablation catheter having an ablation tip; (b) a locating system being operative with the catheter, so as to provide a location of at least the ablation tip is space; (c) a mechanism for monitoring a location of the ablation tip in space when ablation being applied thereby, and for either reporting an operator or automatically terminating an applied ablation when a location of the ablation tip spatially deviates beyond a predetermined threshold from its location.
According to still another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of evaluating a shape or size of an effectively ablated region during an ablation procedure, the method comprising the steps of (a) contacting an ablation catheter to a tissue to be ablated; (b) ablating the tissue by operating the ablation catheter, while at the same time, monitoring a location of the ablation catheter in respect to an ablated tissue and an actual power being emitted from or absorbed by the ablation catheter as a function of time, thereby, taking into account at least an ablation power dissipation function of the tissue, and optionally also the angle of the catheter""s tip relative to the tissue, determining the shape and/or size of the effectively ablated region during the ablation procedure.
The present invention successfully addresses the shortcomings of the presently known configurations by providing a system and method which enable the co-locating of a body of a patient, of a catheter inserted into a portion therein and of an imaging instrument imaging that portion, such that points-of-interest are projectable among images of different planes or sources.